After Movie Events 3
by Orangelord666
Summary: Reached a "Trilogy" now, but it isn't the end. Plankton is releashed from jail, but what is his next course of action going to be? Read on to find out! Please review if possible :-D


(In the middle of Jellyfish Fields)

**(In the middle of Jellyfish Fields)**

**Spongebob, Sandy, Patrick & Mindy once again found themselves on a double date. Note that neither of them saw this has a problem, mainly because they all got on well with each other…except the occasional Patrick annoying Sandy, with his stupidity. This time it wasn't mountain climbing, karate cropping, just a loving picnic, between four creatures. Sandy & Mindy were sitting on the picnic cloth, preparing healthy sandwiches, while they laughed at their boyfriend's attempts to catch jellyfish and seeing the regular stings from the jellyfish.**

Sandy: (Laughs) think that's the 20th time so far…

Mindy: Men will be men.

Sandy: Or in their case, men with boys personalities (giggles)

Mindy: But that's why we love them.

Sandy: I agree with you there partner. Later on, I & Spongebob are going to this fancy, bottled ship restaurant. Heard that King Neptune wants a man to man talk with Patrick.

Mindy: (Worried) you won't believe what happened in their last meeting.

Sandy: (Curious) can't be as bad, compared to Patrick inside a rocket ship.

Mindy: …Well…

**Memory Flashback**

**(Outside Patrick's House)**

**King Neptune standing in his carriage with Mindy by his side.**

Mindy: Dad this is Patrick Star, he with Spongebob saved your precious crown. Remember?

King Neptune: Thanks again, I will never forget your kind deed.

Patrick: No sweat granddad, like the bold spot (Chuckles)

King Neptune: (Narrows eyes)

Mindy: (Hides face behind her dad's back)

**Back to Present**

Sandy: (Face drops)

Mindy: Yeah doesn't matter now, was kind of funny anyway.

Sandy: Spongebob only has to be himself to make me laugh.

**Meanwhile Patrick was kneeling on the ground; Spongebob made an impressive sprint, bounced off Patrick's back, did a 360 spin and caught a blue jellyfish in his, impressive jellyfish net. He landed on the grassy ground in a perfect stance; it was pretty oblivious he was trying to look impressive. On the other hand though, Patrick ran and slipped over nothing. Spongebob couldn't help but give Patrick a look of pity.**

Sandy & Mindy: Come on boys, lunchtime.

Mindy: One day we'll have to turn them into real men Smirks at Sandy

Sandy: (Cheeks turn bright red) he-he.

**Spongebob sits next to Sandy and Patrick sits next to Mindy.**

Spongebob: Thank you Sandy, your sandwiches always make me smile. Just like you do.

Sandy: Cheers…manager (passes a quick wink)

Patrick: Mermaid magic makes them taste more magical.

Mindy: (Looks in another direction & starts to whistle)

**Suddenly Spongebob froze on the spot; it was a moment that was quick. The rest of the group was stunned by this. Sandy was the most effected. She dropped her food instantly, grabbed Spongebob's sides and started to shake him gently, in a state of fear.**

Sandy: (Worried sick) Spongebob, Spongebob……Spongebob. Please answer me Spongebob. I love you Spongebob! I…say or do something. Spongebob.

Patrick: Do not fear, Patrick is here.

Sandy: That's what I'm afraid of……SPONGEBOB.

**Patrick reached deep into his short pockets and he pulled out a small, white calendar. He took a one second look, at today's date, dropped the calendar with force, stood up and ran out of views way, screaming his head off. This left Mindy & Sandy completely speechless.**

Mindy: (Looks down at the calendar) Huh Sandy, you may want to have a look at this.

**Sandy who was still quite concerned for Spongebob's health, managed to just about turn herself. To stare at today's date.**

Sandy: (Surprised) Holy cow, Plankton is released from jail.

Mindy: Heard word from my father that the shrink, reckons he is cured.

Sandy: What from evil? He's just full of hot gas, like a small balloon on a hot summer's day. Anyway, I'm getting Spongebob home now, catch you later Mindy.

Mindy: Patrick's probably jumped under the wrong rock again, better go find him. Bye!

**(Outside Bikini Bottom's Prison)**

**AND there he was, standing outside the prison's main entrance…Plankton. But then all of a sudden??**

Plankton: (Smiling, he then starts to shout happily) Good morning world, what a beautiful day it is, life is so fun. So fun I think I'll dance.

**Like a little girl dancer; he did a fast spin and started skipping across the pebble surface merely. Until, he skipped behind an under-water mountain.**

Plankton: (Really angry) HORRIBLE, COMPLETELY HORRIBLE. Those fools and their reverse treatment, thinking they can change my plans for world domination. HAHAHAHA. BARNACLE HEADS. KAREN?

Karen: Hi hunni, I've been waiting for you.

Plankton: To nag at me?

Karen: Actually…to take you home. I've re-built the Chum Bucket, with a lot of help from your Plankton family, but don't expect any business…ever again!

Plankton: (Rage) Forget businesses, forget money, forget everyone, and forget…WORLD DOMINATION.

Karen: (Shock) Huh? What did they do to you in there?

Plankton: Don't want to talk about it love, I just want to get REVENGE!

Karen: How did I guess that.

Plankton: (Gives her the not-interested attitude) don't you start already, let's just go home ok.

**Once Plankton climbed on the back of Karen's computer-box, she started to wheel back towards "Bikini Bottom"**

**(Near the Krusty Krab & Krusty Krab 2. With the Chum Bucket still opposite)**

Plankton: Been so long…lots of…memories…

Karen: You failing to steal the formula and when you finally did…

Plankton: (Screams) BECAUSE OF SPONGEBOB & PATRICK, MY PLAN BACKFIRED ON ME!

Karen: Luckily someone will assist you, with your new goal in life.

Plankton: (Confused) Huh? I don't need any help, science is my ally.

Karen: (Signs)

**The pairing entered the abandoned building, within its familiar looking – restaurant layout, waited a similar individual.**

Plankton: (Gasps) Dennis…

Dennis: Hi Plankton last time we spoke face 2 face, you hired me to do the impossible.

Plankton: Impossible, they were just a couple of stupid kids.

Dennis: (Face turns bright red with Anger) and because of those stupid KIDS, I ended up in a deep coma. Don't forget Plankton, you ended up being - locked - away.

Karen: I had the honor of looking after him afterwards. Used my tracking device to locate his well about.

Plankton: (Frustrated) WHERE DID WE GO WRONG? Starts to stamp on the floor

Karen: Ha, haha, ha, ha, ha, bwha, haha, ha,

Plankton + Dennis: (Lost) what's so funny?

Karen: (Smiling) ha, still can't believe you were beaten by a kiddy song, haha "I'm a goofy gomber…

**Both Plankton & Dennis place a cork in one of their ears.**

Plankton: (Shouts) Wives!! (Signs) since we can't take them out as a team, lets do it one by one. I think you know what to do (Evil Wink)

Dennis: (Evil Grin) with pleasure Plankton!

**Meanwhile at Spongebob's House…**

**Sandy was now in control of herself more mentally and was dealing with the situation, with a relaxed attitude has such. Panic always made Spongy's scenarios even worse. The poor squirrel knew her boy-friend was in deep shock, but she also knew, her being in fear wouldn't help either. Spongebob had been layed on the couch with a small blanket placed over him. Sandy kneeled down beside him & took his hand with a firm grip, a couple of tears slowly ran down her face. Gary was on the opposite side watching.**

Gary: Meow (Worried) (will he be alright Sandy?)

Sandy: (Managing a smile) of course, it's Spongebob (Pets Gary)

**BANG BANG at the front door, then it swung open with great force. Sandy jumped up quickly to face the intruder.**

Dennis: (Smirks) how sweet, our favorite yellow Sponge is taking a nap. Out of the way lady I've got some unfinished business to take care of here.

Sandy: (Signs) sometimes I don't know why I even bother…if you want to get to him; you've got to get through me first.

Gary: Meow (and me!)

Dennis: (Chuckles) What an ugly, weak snail & a dead, TEXAS girl?

**Unlucky for him, he didn't know what taking "Texas" in vein, normally did to her. She turned brown to proper bright red.**

**(The Chum Bucket)**

Plankton: Don't you worry Karen my dear, I never lose…

**SMASH Dennis came flying through the window and landed in front of Plankton & Karen, out cold.**

Karen: Has you were saying honey.

Plankton: Well this stinks.

**(Back at Spongebob's House)**

Spongebob: Sandy.

Sandy: SPONGEBOB.

**Sandy threw herself upon Bob and gave him a gigantic hug of relief. The words "I Love you" were whispered right into his ear and he couldn't help but brush happily.**

Spongebob: So I guess you didn't remember, that today was _Act Shocked Day_?

Sandy: … (Crosses both arms) So you're telling me that you weren't shocked because of Plankton being released from jail today?

**A few seconds of his endless laughing, lead to a constant faint.**

Sandy: (Puzzled Look) If you can't beat them, join them!

**She grabbed him tight & feel asleep by his side.**


End file.
